There have been conventional box-packing systems which convey articles with a conveyance apparatuses, carry them to a different site using robots during the conveyance, and then pack them in a box. JP-A No. 2011-213412 discloses a box-packing system which comprises robots having an arm and a suction part, for example. The robot uses the suction part to apply force to and hold an article conveyed by one conveyance apparatus. Then, the robot drives the arm to carry the article to a different conveyance apparatus.